


a real life happily ever after

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: "Why did we bring Sid on our honeymoon?" Galavant mutters.
"Who else was going to sprinkle the rose petals on our bed?" Isabella says, arching an eyebrow, and then grinning.
galavant, isabella, and sid make their way to their new house by the sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and then i forgot sid goes with gareth at the end but he doesn't in this, okay. title is from the song galavant and isabella sing in the finale

 

 

 

The wedding ends and Galavant and Isabella ditch the singing monks to scramble for the exit, hands clasped, bouquet held high, avoiding any oncoming danger which is a: highly plausible and b: unavoidable when you’re the greatest soldier in the land, hey, he’s not the only one who’s said it. So they rush out of the hall and to the horses Sid has ready for them and if they happen to escape Madalena and Richard then that’s all the better, isn’t it? Yes, Richard was admirable during the showdown with Isabella’s wedding-planner turned evil sorcerer, but it’s their honeymoon and they want time to themselves because they haven’t seen each other in months and months and they’re married now, and, well, they have a _lot_ of catching up to.

(That includes talking, getting each other up to speed on the mad goings-on of the various lands they’ve crossed since they’ve been apart, but it also means, and, let’s be honest,  _mainly_ means that they can now get around to sorting out that first kiss again. The second, third, fourth, and fifth were all considerable improvements but you can never be too sure, Galavant always thinks. Yeah. He’s got big plans for this trip.)

They make their way to their new home by the sea -- the camping overnight in various fields, the occasional arguments over who ate the raisins from the trail mix and who left the tent untucked from the horse, and the hiding from bandits because they’ve had enough fighting for the time being are all reminiscent of the trip they first took together.

Galavant turns to say something to this effect to Isabella, to his _wife_ , but she’s too many steps in front, and so he picks up the pace, tugging the horse behind him, until he’s reached up and she smiles at him, head held high as the sun encircles her and _God_ , Galavant’s heart has ruined him because he forgets everything he was going to say.

A song follows, one with soaring ohhhs and heartfelt ahhhhs, hands clutched to chests and long kisses that muffle half the words.   
  
They flop onto the grass and it's been only a short time since they got hitched but this is the happiest either of them have been in a long time.   
  
After a moment Galavant rolls onto his elbow to hover above Isabella. "I know why _I_ was singing so passionately, why were you?"

“I love you, Gal,” she says. “So much. I just --” she flutters her hand towards the sky, somewhere near speechless for the first time since Galavant’s known her. “-- I wanted you to know.”

Galavant laughs a laugh of disbelief because, “That’s what I’ve been doing. I’ve never loved someone this way before -- my mouth doesn’t seem to want to stop talking about it.”

Isabella leans up and kisses him, her hand curling in the soft hair at his neck and pulling him closer. His beard rubs on her cheek and her chin but she finds that she quite likes that.

Galavant pulls away, says quietly. "I've been so busy trying to make you the happiest you can be that I realised that all I have to do is be here."   
  
Isabella beams. "I've been the same. All we need is each other."   
  
"That was really cheesy, guys," Sid pipes up, raising his eyebrows at the two of them.   
  
"Why did we bring Sid on our honeymoon?" Galavant mutters. He’d actually almost forgotten Sid was here -- love blinds, and all that. Plus, he’s been suspiciously quiet the whole time, muttering song lyrics to himself that he’ll randomly burst out with before deflating, disappointed, when he realises no one else is actually singing. He’s also been suspiciously dutiful, packing up their things and taking the worst jobs without as much complaining as before, which Galavant thinks is still something to do with accidentally killing him. Maybe he should say something about that. He’s not dead anymore, after all.   
  
"Who else was going to sprinkle the rose petals on our bed?" Isabella says, arching an eyebrow, and then grinning.

No, he’s definitely not dead anymore. He celebrates this fact by getting to his feet, pulling Isabella with him. He claps Sid on the shoulder on the way past. “Don’t worry, Sid, you’ll find someone someday. We have every faith in you,” and if that tips into sarcastic then he’s not to blame, he has other things on his mind. “Isabella and I will be busy with the tent for the next --” he pauses, tries to make an estimate. Isabella nudges his side, rolls his eyes when he hums and takes his time. She slips her hand inside his tunic, hand hot on his skin, and okay, that speeds things up considerably. “ -- just, go find the nearest village or something. Talk to you later,” and then Isabella’s tugging him inside, both of them calling their goodbyes.

“He’s not going to live with us, is he?” Galavant asks after they’ve made the most of their Sid-free time and Isabella is resting her head on his chest.

She pinches him, just above his belly button, which, really, is quite rude considering his scar is inches to the right. She might do that again and his wound will burst open and blood will go everywhere and --

“What are you thinking about?” Isabella demands when Galavant’s face scrunches up at the thought. “Anyway,” she says. “It was your idea to bring him along -- you’re so lazy and entitled that you couldn’t possible do the petals yourself?”

“Says the _princess_ ,” Galavant retorts.

She ignores this in favour of kissing his neck which is very enjoyable so he doesn’t open his mouth again lest he ruin it but then he remembers she hasn’t answered his question yet and he’s anxious for an answer.

As though reading his mind (aren’t they so in love?), she mumbles into his skin. “Fine. You tell him then.”

“Why me? He’s your best friend apparently,” and no, he isn’t bitter about that.

Isabella snorts which is both very unprincesslike and very attractive. “You’re the poet, Gal. Make a song and dance out of it.”

“Your tone is a bit hypocritical for someone who sang their undying love for me not an hour ago,” Galavant points out, because he likes to have the last word.

Somehow, he gets it this time, because Isabella is quiet for a moment, and then she sighs and says, “Loving you is easier than I thought it would be.”

Which is a very nice thing to hear, actually. Galavant grins at the top of her head and then maneuvers them so he can kiss her properly. She keens and wriggles against him when he slips his tongue into her mouth and he has to pull back before they get side-tracked again. “I’m sure I can squeeze Sid somewhere into our tiny cottage alongside the seven children we’re apparently having.”

“Haven’t you been watching, Galavant? Everyone loves a big family of singers. They’re charming.”

Galavant burrows his face in her neck. “ _You’re_ charming,” he replies, muffled, and a pathetic response, actually, but Isabella curls a hand in his hair, squeezes gently, and he knows that she loves him so much more than he ever could have deserved when they started on a trek full of betrayals and dungeons and far too much talk of dragons for a woman who tossed him to the side for power. “Love you, Is,” he says, because he likes her to hear it as many times as he thinks it (or, maybe not every time, otherwise he’d never say anything else). 

He tightens his arm around Isabella’s waist, breathes hot on her skin, and blocks out the sound of Sid returning with a song that sounds suspiciously like the one they sang last season. They'll be back for another one. No one's giving up on this love story. 

 

 

 


End file.
